Rubber ducky?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick finds something in Ellis's bathroom that bothers him for some reason


The first time Nick took a shower at Ellis's he saw the thing, it made him jump. It wasn't intimidating or scary or much of anything, it was just a surprise to see something like it. He was more worried about getting the dirt off of him then he was about the little thing, so for the time being it was forgotten.

It wasn't until the next time he took a shower over at the hicks place that he remembered it again. The night was supposed to be their date night, meaning they were going to go out to a nice restaurant. However when Nick showed up at Ellis's door and the hick was in one of the dark suits that Nick had bought for him; he kind of couldn't help himself. After they were done Nick was feeling way to sweaty and sticky to even think of putting his white suit back on till he was showered.

Slipping on of the shower caps on that Ellis kept there, since it didn't matter what he was doing even when he was hips deep in the younger male, his hair always looked good; he stepped into the shower. He had just started letting the water roll down his back when he picked the thing up. It's painted on eyes looked back at him and he slightly wanted to smack the silly grin off it's face as he looked at it with no trust. The smile made him think that it was taunting him, almost could hear the thing talking.

"Haha, I've seen your boyfriend naked more than you ever have," It's slightly garbled voice would say.

"Like I care, I've done things that you can't do,"

"Oh really? Do you make him laugh and smile like I can?"

"Well I make him smile a lot,"

"Pshh," It mocked. "Not like I can, since just the sight of me makes him smile,"

"Same with me," Nick growled.

"But what about when you fight over stupid things? Do those times make him happy, me and him have never had a fight,"

"Shut up,"

"Nick, who are you talking to?" Ellis's voice rang out through the bathroom door.

"No one," He said putting the thing down and getting to washing him self up.

When he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist he grabbed the thing again and took it out of the bathroom with him.

"Ellis, what the hell is this thing?" He asked, tossing it at the younger man.

"It's a rubber ducky," Ellis gave him a weird look. "Don't you know that?"

"I know what it is, why do you have one?" He asked, pulling the shower cap off.

"Cuz their fun," He said with a smile. "I love the way it floats between the bubbles and just floats around,"

"I think the thing is creepy," Nick said as he started getting dressed.

"Why?"

"Just the way that they stare at nothing and that," He paused for a second. "Smile,"

"Its just rubber that is shaped like a duck and painted,"

"I don't care,"

"Well I like it no matter what you think,"

"More than me?" Nick asked as he finished getting dressed.

"Of course not," Ellis tossed the thing on the bed and stood up moving over to Nick and wrapping his arms around his neck. "And I love you, not like you,"

"I think you should like me just as much as you love me," Nick mumbled, putting his hands on Ellis's hips.

"Fine I like and love you, better?"

"Yes," He pressed their lips together.

Ellis made a small humming noise and kissed Nick back for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Well ah recon we need to get going if'in were going to make that reservation,"

"I think you're right, so go get your jacket on I still have to get my shoes on," Nick said, swatting the males ass.

"Yes sir,"

Nick quickly got his shoes on and tied and picked up the rubber menace off the bed.

"Ha, he likes me better,"

"Nick, you coming," Ellis called out.

"Yea," He called out and tossed the thing on the bed.

As he turned the light out he smirked at thinking about giving the thing one hell of a show in the shower, next time he was over. After all he could be just as fun to Ellis in the bath tub, if not more than a rubber ducky.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this was random and kinda very crackish

It came from a pic over on DeviantArt

Valve owns


End file.
